Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń II
400px|right Dante, niepewny, czy zasłużył na łaskę oglądania zaświatów, wypowiada swoje wątpliwości wobec Wergilego; poeta dodaje mu otuchy, wyjaśniając, że sama Matka Boska za pośrednictwem św. Łucji i Beatrycze wzywa go do tej wędrówki. 1 Już dzień uchodził, mrok szarej godziny : Już odwoływał padolne zwierzęta : Od pospolitych trudów — ja jedyny 4 Gotowałem się na bój, nie na święta, : Z trudem podróży, z litości katuszą; : Skreśli je pamięć, co jej błąd nie pęta. 7 Wesprzyjcie, muzy, krzep mię, twórcza duszo! : Pamięci moja, widzeń mych zwierciadło, : Dzisiaj się mocy twe objawić muszą. 10 „Ty, co mię wiedziesz w krainę przepadła, : Znaszli me serce dość silnym i dzielnym, : Aby na wielkim przejściu sobą władło? 13 Mówisz, że w ciele jeszcze skazitelnym : Rodzic Sylwiusza odwiedził te szlaki : I nieśmiertelność czuł ciałem śmiertelnym. 16 To, że wróg złego był mu łaskaw taki, : Wiedząc, jak ważny skutek dzieło czeka, : I ważąc, kto zacz miał zeń wyjść i jaki, 19 Chyba nie zdziwi rozumnego człeka; : Gdyż on rzymskiemu państwu i Rzymowi : Na patryjarchę był naznaczon z wieka, 22 Który i które, że się tu wysłowi : Prawdę, dla świętych miejsc są stanowione, : Gdzie dzisiaj siedzą dziedzice Piotrowi. 25 Przez owo zejście w twej pieśni sławione : Zrozumiał rzeczy, po których przyczynie : On wziął zwycięstwo, a papież koronę. 28 Po nim apostoł, Wybrane Naczynie, : Skróś przewędrował te zaziemskie smugi, : By wzmocnił wiarę, zbawienia dawczynię. 31 Lecz ja co? Skąd mi Łaska? Jam nie drugi : Eneasz ani Pawła hart posiadam, : Nikt ni sam do się nie znam tej zasługi. 34 Więc gdy me pójście na twą wolę składam, : Drżę, czy zamiaru nie roję szalenie; : Ty, mędrzec, pojmiesz lepiej, niż powiadam". 37 Jak człek, co, chciawszy, znów odmienia chcenie, : Aż w postanowień kolejnych szeregu : Zgoła odwróci pierwotne życzenie, 40 Taki ja byłem na ponurym brzegu, : Kiedy rozmysłem starłem chęci skore : I w pierwszej chwili ochocze do biegu. 43 „Jeśli twą tajną myśl ze słów rozbiorę — : Rzekł wielkoduszny cień — widzę na oczy : Wnętrze twej duszy nędznym strachem chore, 46 Który tak czasem człowieka omroczy, : Gdy się zapalił do zacnego dzieła, : Że jak płochliwy zwierz przed nim uskoczy. 49 By się odwaga z tej trwogi ocknęła, : Opowiem rozkaz dany mi w otchłani : W on czas, gdy litość nad tobą mię zdjęła. 52 Siedziałem w duchów wątpliwych przystani, : Gdy przyszła piękna, święta białogłowa, : Tak piękna, żem jej rzekł: »Rozkazuj, pani!« 55 Wzrok jej lśnił jaśniej niż gwiazda wschodowa; : Słodka i cicha była i w mówieniu : Anielska; ta w te ozwała się słowa: 58 »O ty uprzejmy mantowański cieniu, : Którego imię trwa i pełne chluby : Trwać będzie, póki żywota stworzeniu, 61 Oto miły mój, a losom nieluby, : Takie przekory napotkał w swej drodze : Na pustych progach, że nie wytrwał próby, 64 Wracał i zbłądził; a lękam się srodze, : Słysząc, co o nim powiadano w górze, : Czy mu niepóźno z posiłkiem przychodzę. 67 Więc z ozdobnymi słowy pośpiesz, nuże! : Niechaj go zbawi twa pomoc i rada : I niech ja o nim więcej źle nie wróżę. 70 Jam Beatrycze, która do cię gada; : Z miejsc idę, które znów oglądać życzę; : Miłość mię wiodła i teraz mną włada. 73 Kiedy powrócę przed pańskie oblicze, : Chwalić cię będę i często, i szczerze«. : Zamilkła, a ja do niej: »Beatrycze, 76 O władcza pani, z której jedno bierze : Tę moc ród ludzki, że przeszedł stworzenia : Żyjące w nieba najwyższego sferze, 79 Tak mię ochota służby rozpłomienia, : Że nie usłużę nigdy nadto wcześnie, : I tutaj dość mi jednego skinienia. 82 Lecz powiedz przecie: nie wzdragasz się w cieśnie : Naszej śródziemnej zstępować otchłani : Z szerokich dziedzin, gdzie ci radość wskrześnie?« 85 A na to rzekła mi ta jasna pani: : »Pokrótce zadość twej chęci uczynię. : Bym zejść się bała, nikt mi nie przygani; 88 Bać się należy tych rzeczy jedynie, : Z których się szkoda niepowrotna lęże, : Ale nie innych, których groza minie. 91 Ja z Łaski Bożej mam takie pawęże, : Że ni się nędzą waszą nie poplamię, : Ni mię płomieni waszych żar dosięże. 94 Jest Łaski pełna Pani w bożym chramie: : Przeciw zawadom chce pomagać tobie : I oto górne twarde prawo łamie. 97 Więc Łucję do się przyzwała w tej dobie : I rzekła: „Sługę twego nęka trwoga; : Pośpieszaj, twojej zlecam go osobie". 100 A Łucja, wszelkiej surowości wroga, : Zeszła, gdzie pobyt mam z Rachelą starą: : „O Beatrycze, prawa chlubo Boga! — 103 Tak przemówiła do mnie — jakąż miarą : Nie śpieszysz wesprzeć swego miłośnika, : Co się dla ciebie wzniósł nad ciżbę szarą? 106 Czyli cię łkanie jego nie przenika? : Czyli nie widzisz, jak śród fali wzdętej, : Chełpliwszej morza, z śmiercią się potyka?" 109 Nikt nie miał większej na pośpiech zachęty, : Kto szuka zysku lub się szkody boi, : Niż ja, gdym głos ten usłyszała święty. 112 Z błogosławionych zstąpiłam podwoi, : Ufna w wymowie twej zacnej i czesnej, : Co równie ciebie jak słuchaczów stroi«. 115 A dokonawszy słów tych, wzrok bolesny : Słonecznych oczu ku mej twarzy skłania; : Jam też czym prędzej biegł, by przybyć wczesny. 118 I oto jestem wedle rozkazania; : Wydarłem ciebie bestii, co na cudną : Górę najprostszej ścieżyny zabrania; 121 Więc cóż? Przecz stopę zatrzymujesz żmudną, : Dlaczego strachem serce twoje chorze, : Czemu odwaga i zapały chłódną, 124 Skoro już jesteś na niebieskim dworze : Tak bardzo luby trzem błogosławionem : I gdy ja tobie tyle szczęścia wróżę?" 127 Jak kwiatki, nocnym powarzone szronem, : Stulone gną się, aż gdy je odbieli : Słońce, wraz czołem się wznoszą i łonem, 130 Podobnie we mnie otucha wystrzeli, : A serce taka umocni odwaga, : Że wołam jako człek, co się ośmieli: 133 „O, przelitośna ta, co mię wspomaga! : I ty litośny, że długiej namowy : Nie używała do cię jej powaga. 136 Ty swoim przyjściem i swoimi słowy : Takie w mym sercu wzbudziłeś pragnienie, : Żem znowu silny, żem znowu gotowy. 139 Pójdźmyż, niech dwojga jedno będzie chcenie; : Ty Mistrzem moim, ty Wodzem, ty Panem". : Zmilkłem, on ruszył; na jego skinienie 142 Poszedłem krajem trudnym i nieznanem. Piekło 02